V&F 3
by Lee Ab Koi
Summary: Crossover. 10 series. Esas tres personas, de universos tan distintos, le enseñarían lo más importante, lo que debe hacer para enfrentar la vida, marcando su vida de una forma singular. Espero reviews.


**¡Hola a todos! Me encuentro de nuevo ante ustedes con una nueva historia (últimamente me he visto muy activa ¿verdad? xD). Esta vez, se trata de un crossover, mi primer crossover. La verdad, se encuentran relacionadas 10 series, que aquí les pongo a continuación:**

**Las tres principales, y de las que trata la historia son: **_**Naruto**_**, **_**Full Metal Alchemist **_**y **_**Death Note**_**. Las que forman parte secundaria, son: **_**Bleach**_**, **_**Soul Eater**_**, **_**Sakura Card Captor**_**, **_**Kuroshitsuji**_**, **_**Fairy Tail**_**, **_**Prince of Tennis**_** y **_**Ao no Exorcist**_**. **

**Bueno, ya aclarado eso, quisiera que si me equivoco en algún detalle de alguna serie (consideren que se trata de muchas series juntas), háganmelo saber con confianza. También acepto consejos o sugerencias. **

**Esta historia, se me ocurrió una vez que me enojé con mis padres, y me imaginé qué pasaría si Kakashi-sensei y L vinieran a rescatarme y me llevaran muy lejos de donde estaba. Cómo sería vivir a su lado, y de todas las cosas que aprendería de ellos. Así surgió esta historia. **

**Espero no decepcionarlos, de verdad. Y de antemano, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta idea.**

**Ningún anime me pertenece; todas las historias a sus respectivos creadores.**

**¡A leer!**

**Prólogo: **

Como todas las tardes después de clases, me sentaba en mi sofá favorito. Mientras mi padre y mi hermano se peleaban por quién vería primero la televisión, yo tomaba disimuladamente el control del aparato, y le cambiaba de canal. Cambiaba y cambiaba, hasta que me encontraba con el que deseaba. Y al verlo, mis ojos se llenaban de ilusión.

Empezó a escucharse aquélla melodía que tan bien me sabía, y a la par con esa voz, comencé a cantar. E imágenes de mi caricatura favorita se mostraban. En ese entonces, yo tenía cinco años, y lo que más me enloquecía y me llenaba de ilusión, era ser como esa niña de cabello castaño y enormes ojos verdes, que todas las tardes me hacía soñar y querer llegar a ser como ella algún día. Se trataba de _Sakura Card Captor_.

Desde hace algunos meses, la había descubierto. Y en cuanto vi el primer capítulo, quedé fascinada con ella. En la escuela, platicaba con mis compañeritas de ella, y todas jugábamos a ser unas _Card Captors_, tal y como ella nos inspiraba. Era todo un mundo lleno de ilusión y fantasía del cuál nunca deseé salir. Y en aquél entonces, nunca imaginé que todo ese mundo, lleno de risas, de amor, y de alegría desaparecería sin dejar rastro.

De eso, hace ya más de diez años.

-.-

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde eso. Días después, mis padres y mi hermano desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno. Era como si la Tierra se los hubiese tragado, o peor aún, como si alguien los hubiese asesinado. Pero, nunca supimos que sucedió en realidad. Así que, tuve que quedarme en un orfanato desde entonces. Era un lugar bastante acomedido, no tan lujoso, pero que te hacía sentir como si tuvieras un hogar de verdad. Ya llevaba en ese lugar, desde que tenía cinco años. Pero ahora, poco más de diez años después, aún sigo aquí. He visto como familias llegan a adoptar a varios de mis compañeros, pero nunca a mí. Es como sí, algo los repelara, como si algo los alejara de mí. Pero, ¿qué más daba? Ya estaba acostumbrada.

Esa fría mañana de principios de Diciembre, me encontraba en el techo de la enorme casa. El cielo no era para nada visible, ya que las gruesas nubes grises lo tapaban por completo. El frío era letal, y traspasaba mi delgado suéter negro hasta mi piel. Mi largo cabello negro danzaba fuertemente al son del viento, quién como el más poderoso que se creía, lo hacía casi desprenderse de su raíz. Un flequillo adornaba aniñadamente mis ojos, que de un marrón claro estaban coloreados. Mi piel más pálida no podía estar, y mi delgada complexión me hacía notar muy débil. Ese Domingo, traía puesto aquél suéter que por nada del mundo dejaba. Era mi favorito. Me quedaba bastante largo, cubriéndome casi hasta la corva de mis piernas. Debajo, traía una camiseta de cuello V de manga corta en color zarzamora deslavada. Un pantalón roto de las rodillas, y mis Convers negros de los cuáles era inseparable al igual que mi suéter.

Para mí, todos los domingos eran iguales. Nada que hacer. Así que, por extraño que parezca, me gustaba subir al techo del lugar, y observar desde ahí la ciudad. Además, como el orfanato era un lugar muy grande, también optaba por irme a pasear al jardín, quedarme debajo de la sombra de un árbol, y leer _El Alquimista _de _Paulo Coelho_. Era mi libro favorito. Ya llevaba mi vigésima leída a este libro, y aún seguía amándolo. Pero, eso no era lo único que me apasionaba. Aún tenía esa manía por las caricaturas japonesas. Desde que descubrí _Sakura_, seguí viendo más series de ese estilo. A los siete años descubrí _InuYasha_, y me volví una fanática de los arcos y las flechas. Tres años después, me encontré con _Prince of Tennis _y _Full Metal Alchemist_. Y actualmente, a mis casi dieciséis años, sigo viendo diferentes animaciones. Por muy extraño que parezca, todas esas historias y mundos fantásticos me parecen reales. Tienen una parte humana, que yo siento vigente. Pero bueno, al vivir en la sociedad en la que vivimos actualmente, es difícil que algo como esto sea comprendido. Te tachan de extraña, y piensan que lo que necesitas es ir con algún doctor o psicólogo para que te oriente. Son barbaridades. Pero, yo no soy de esas chicas que gritan lo que piensan, o lo que sienten; yo me reservo todas las emociones, pensamientos, ideas o sentimientos que llego a experimentar para mí misma. Yo no soy mucho de palabras. Y eso, es lo que hace también que esté constantemente aislada de mis demás compañeros.

De pronto, el sonido de la rejilla interrumpe mis pensamientos. Se trataba de Crystal, mi compañera de habitación. Volteé lentamente mi rostro, y me encontré con sus mejillas rojas y su respiración agitada.

-¡Ayleen!- me llamó, mirándome fijamente.

-¿Qué sucede, Crystal?- me acerqué a ella, ya que se veía bastante cansada.

-La superiora te está buscando.

Yo suspiré.

-Vaya, es eso. Me diste un buen susto; pensé que se trataba de algo más grave.

-Es que…-me miró, pero no supe interpretar el sentimiento que experimentaba- Llegó alguien, que llama por ti.

Eso sí que me dejó sorprendida. ¿Alguien?

-¿Quién es?

-No lo sé, es un hombre.

-¿Un hombre?

En ese momento, mi cabeza se iluminó. ¿Se trataría de…mi padre?

-¿Dónde está la superiora!- le pregunté, bastante apurada. Ella se estremeció al sentir mis manos tomarla por los hombros.

-E-Está en los pasillos del comedor, buscándote.

-Ok, gracias Crys.

Y como un rayo, salí corriendo de ahí. Bajé estrepitosamente las escaleras, y corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacía el comedor. Un extraño presentimiento me inundó. Sentía, como si me estuviera acercando a algo, que cambiaría mi vida locamente. Pero, no me dejé intimidar.

Encontré a la superiora hablando con la directora, y me acerqué a ellas…

-¡Ayleen, dónde estabas!- exclamó la Superiora Clarisa, realmente aliviada de haberme encontrado.

-Me ha dicho Crystal qué…

-Sí sí, debes ir ahora al recibidor de padres, por favor.

Al escuchar eso, mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco. _"Recibidor de padres"_. Se escuchaba tan maravillosamente fantástico. Y así como llegué, corrí tanto como pude hacía allá. Justo cuando llegué, y antes de entrar, arreglé un poco mi apariencia. No quería qué, si venían a adoptarme, me vieran en mis peores fachas. Cuando me supe lista, tomé la manija de la puerta y muy dramáticamente la abrí. Dentro, observé la espalda de un sujeto alto, de cabello gris. Estaba de vista hacía la ventana, donde daba al jardín. Abrí por completo la puerta, entré y la cerré. Pero antes de soltar el mango de la puerta, oigo su ronca voz…

-Con que tú eres Ayleen…

Y su extraña voz, me dio un escalofrío. Sentía que ya la había escuchado en algún lugar antes. Muy lentamente, me di la vuelta. Pero no hablé.

-Nunca esperé que lucieses así- volvió a hablar, aún dándome la espalda. Esa persona me estaba asustando.

-¿Disculpe…?

Fue en ese momento, en que se dio la media vuelta. Pude reconocer quién era al instante, más por ningún motivo lo creí. ¿Era real, o era tan solo…?

-Gusto en conocerte. Supongo que tú ya sabes quién soy.

Y me perdí en su único ojo visible. Claro, no podía equivocarme, era él. Pero, ¿cómo era posible? Seguramente estaba volviéndome loca. Por largos minutos me quedé en silencio, sin decirle nada, y con mi rostro más espantado que nunca. Entonces, él sonríe…

-Veo que aún no lo puedes creer…

Yo tragué pesado. Me dieron tantas ganas de darme de golpes para saber si estaba soñando o no. Entonces, al ver mi bloqueo total, se acerca a mí y se agacha a mi altura. Susurrando, me dice…

-Sí, soy yo. Soy Kakashi Hatake. Soy real.

Y muy lentamente, levantó su mano y estuvo a punto de tomar mi hombro; pero de un reflejo absurdo, me puse a gritar como loca.

-¡No, no me toque!¡Ayuda, un loco del cosplay se metió al orfanato e intenta hacerme daño!¡AYUD-¡

Pero, al sentir el contacto de su piel contra la mía, mi voz se enmudeció. Mis ojos se quedaron fijos en el de él. Me miraba tan pasiblemente, y sin una pizca de impaciencia. Tapó delicadamente mi boca con sus dedos, y seguía sonriendo, aunque lógicamente su sonrisa no la podía ver, al estar su rostro cubierto.

-No, no soy ningún loco del _cosplay_. Soy yo, Kakashi.

Pero, de inmediato negué con la cabeza. Él me destapó la boca.

-No, tú no puedes ser real. Tú eres solo una caricatura. ¡Tú no existes!

-Pero, sin embargo crees en mí, ¿no?

Esa afirmación, me dejó helada. No pude más que bajar el rostro…

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

-No, eso está ocurriendo ahora.

Y volvió a acercarse a mí.

-Tú crees en mí.

Sí, era cierto. Puede sonar tan inocente o como lo quieran llamar, pero era real. Él era real. Podía escuchar el compás de su pulso, podía notar claramente todos y cada uno de los poros de su cara, podía ver en vivo y en directo la profundidad de su mirada, al igual que su perfume que solo imaginándomelo podía sentir. Todo era tan real.

-K-Kakashi…s-sensei- lo llamé, tartamudeando. Y eso hizo que volviera a sonreír.

-Así es.

Estaba que no me lo creía. Tenía tantas emociones en ese momento, que no sabía como reaccionar. Algo que solo de niña me lo había imaginado. Algo real. Simplemente, no lo podía creer.

-Amm…¿y qué se supone que haces en este lugar, en este mundo?- le pregunté, con bastante curiosidad al respecto. Pero él solo se erguió, sin despegarme su ojo de encima.

-He venido por ti.

-¿Por mí?

-Sí.

Eso era imposible. ¿Qué podía querer un dibujo animado de mí?

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo decírtelo aquí, además de que en casa, te están esperando otras dos personas que tienen que ver con esto.

Mis ojos casi se me caían al suelo. ¿Había más como él en este mundo? ¿Qué estaría pasando?

-¿De quiénes se trata?

-Cuando te lleve a casa, lo descubrirás.

Pero, de un instinto, me alejé hacía atrás.

-¿Llevarme…a casa?

-Sí- me dijo imperturbable.

-Entonces, quiere decir, que aquéllas dos personas son…

-En serio, no podemos hablar aquí, debemos irnos ya.

Y su seriedad me sorprendió. Siempre me pregunté que tan atemorizante podía llegar a ser Kakashi-sensei, pero ahora me daba cuenta, de que me inspiraba más respeto que miedo. Así que, sin más, terminé aceptando.

-Gracias. Te prometo que te explicaremos todo cuando lleguemos.

Pero yo no tuve objeción. Él habló con la superiora y la directora al respecto de mi adopción. Y después de largas charlas e insistencia de Kakashi-sensei, ellas se convencieron. Cuando me lo indicaron, corrí a mi habitación por mi ropa y pertenencias. Ahí estaba Crystal…

-¿Te marchas?- me preguntó, triste. Y yo, con una sonrisa, la miré.

-Sí, han venido a adoptarme.

Su mirada aún seguía en el suelo. Yo la tomé por los hombros.

-Te prometo que seguiremos en contacto. Nunca te voy a olvidar, Crys. Tú has sido mi única amiga en este lugar.

-Ni yo tampoco, Leen- me llamó con ese seudónimo que ella misma me había puesto.

-Bien, me marcho.

-Qué te vaya muy bien.

Y caminé a la salida, con mis dos maletas en cada mano. Antes de salir, me di la media vuelta y observé por última vez aquélla habitación. La iba a extrañar, bastante.

-Estoy segura que te irá muy bien- me dijo Crys, sonriendo, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salírsele de los ojos.

-A ti también. Pronto vendrán a adoptarte, ya verás.

Ella asintió, contenta. Entonces, salí y bajé rápidamente las escaleras. En la puerta de salida, Kakashi-sensei me esperaba con varios papeles en su mano. Aún no podía creerlo.

-¿Estás lista?- me preguntó.

-Claro.

Y lo seguí. Salí por primera vez de aquél lugar al que muchos años consideré mi hogar. Pero ahora, como un ave que aprende a volar, tenía que dejarlo algún día. Amablemente, Kakashi-sensei me ayudó a subir mis maletas a la cajuela de un auto. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y yo subí. Después, él se sentó en el asiento del piloto. Me le quedé viendo, divertida.

-¿Sabes manejar esto?- le pregunté, obviamente porque en _Naruto_ no existían o al menos nunca se había visto que usaran automóviles. Pero él, solo se limitó a guiñarme un ojo…

-Uno se acomoda a sus misiones.

"_¿Misiones? O sea, eso quiere decir, que esto es una misión…_", pensé, viendo fijamente al frente. Pero, aun a pesar de que fuese una misión, Kakashi-sensei sabía manejar excelentemente. El auto en el que íbamos era un Mustang '11, en color negro azabache. A pesar de ser un dibujo, tenía buen gusto. Aunque, ahora que caía, él no se miraba como un dibujo. Se miraba como una persona común y corriente. Se veía…_humano_. Podía sentir su respiración, y el parpadear de sus ojos (más bien, de su ojo). Era como si estuviera viendo a un ser humano común y corriente. Y eso me llenó más de fascinación e intriga. Además, a los "demás" que él nombró; ¿también se trataría de algún personaje de una caricatura? ¿acaso era _Naruto_, _Sakura_ o incluso _Sasuke_? Me moría de ganas por saber. Desde pequeña, había soñado con cosas como éstas, pero lógicamente las tomaba como simples "fantasías". Yo estaba consciente de lo que es el mundo real, y que aquello que tanto amaba no era más que una historia sacada de la cabeza de algún lunático. Pero, aún así, aprendí a quererlo de igual manera.

No me daba cuenta, pero mi mirada seguía fija sobre Kakashi-sensei. Su porte era de lo más encantador, además de que se veía más atractivo en "persona" que en dibujo.

-Veo que eres alguien muy curiosa…

Y ese tono en su voz, me hizo saltar.

-¿Eh?

Pero su mirada seguía fija al frente.

-Debes hacerte a la idea de que somos reales, y que de ahora en adelante formaremos parte de tu vida.

Pero, yo seguía viéndolo.

-No paras de decir "nosotros"…

Él solo suspiró.

-Te prometí decirte cuando llegáramos.

Y yo, suspirando igual de pesado, me volví al frente. Pero, un sentimiento cálido inundó mi pecho.

-_Naruto_ ya forma parte de mi vida.

Y una risita cómplice, se dejó escuchar.

-Pero no de esta manera…

Al dar una vuelta, nos detuvimos en el garaje de una gran casa. La observé detenidamente. Era bastante grande, y muy antigua. Kakashi-sensei detuvo el auto, y abrió mi puerta. Bajé, y de inmediato fui por mis maletas. Él, caballerosamente, cargó las dos. Una ventisca bastante helada entró por mis fosas nasales, que me congeló hasta los huesos. Y así, caminamos hacia la entrada.

Ya estando frente a la puerta, el sensei golpeteó dos veces. Y de inmediato, la figura de un anciano con lentes pequeños se dejó ver. De inmediato caí en la cuenta de quién se trataba…

-Watari-san- llamó el sensei, sin despegarle el ojo de encima. Yo, literalmente me quedé con la boca abierta. ¿Por qué estaría aquí Watari, si también lo estaba Kakashi-sensei? _Death Note_ no tiene para nada que ver con _Naruto_. Pero bueno, las cosas siempre pasan por una razón. Pero, me detuve a pensar un momento: ¿Sí Watari estaba aquí, entonces también estaría…?

-Kakashi-sensei. Pase, Ryuuzaki lo está esperando.

Y esa palabra clave, respondió todo. Entonces, _él_ también se encontraba aquí. Y en silencio, Kakashi-sensei entró a la casa y yo le seguí muy de cerca, sin despegarle mi mirada a Watari. Él solo, sonriendo, me hizo una reverencia.

-Señorita Ayleen, bienvenida sea a esta casa.

Atónita quedé. Nadie antes me había llamado así, y eso me hizo ruborizar. En ese momento recordé que era de mala cortesía no reverenciar cuando alguien lo hacía a ti. Así que, torpemente imité lo que Watari antes había hecho.

-G-Gracias…

Y para cuando me di cuenta, Kakashi-sensei ya estaba subiendo las escaleras. Corrí hasta quedar detrás de él. Watari se encargó de mi equipaje.

Al terminar los escalones, se vio un enorme pasillo. Entonces, el sensei comenzó a andar. Yo solo lo seguía. Había bastantes habitaciones, ya que el pasillo era muy largo. Entonces, nos detuvimos justo frente a la última puerta del lado izquierdo. Dio dos golpeteos de nuevo…

-Adelante…- se escuchó una voz. Se oía algo lejos, así que era imposible reconocerla. Kakashi abrió la puerta, y entramos. La habitación era enorme. Dentro se encontraba una enorme cama King Size, un sillón negro de cuero, un pequeño librero y una mesita de noche. Más al fondo, estaba otra puerta; supongo que sería el guardarropa. Pero, lo que más me llamó la atención, era que justo al terminar de la habitación, se encontraba otra puerta ligeramente abierta. Una luz muy tenue salía de ella…

-Vamos- dijo él, y de nuevo comenzó a andar hacía la puerta del fondo. Yo, muy nerviosa, lo seguí. Con cada paso que daba, me daba la impresión de tambalearme. Todo esto era tan extraño…

El sensei tomó el mango de la puerta, y la abrió en su totalidad. Yo no pude ver más allá ya que la espalda de Kakashi me tapaba la vista.

-Ya regresaste.

Y ahí, reconocí esa voz. Era _él_. Al final, terminamos por entrar los dos. Al ponerme a un lado del sensei, reconocí de inmediato a uno de los que estaban ahí. Él me echó un vistazo rápido, pero luego volvió sus ojos a Kakashi-sensei. Aquélla habitación era un despacho. Había estantes con gruesos libros, y un escritorio enorme. Detrás del escritorio, estaba una silla, volteada hacía atrás. _Él _estaba sentado en esa silla. Muy lentamente, se dio la vuelta; y por primera vez, pude mirar en persona aquéllos ojos azabaches tan penetrantes y profundos. Como siempre, se encontraba comiendo un bote de nieve entero. Su apariencia no estaba para nada alterada; traía la misma camisa blanca, los mismos vaqueros y las mismas ojeras de siempre. Al encontrarse conmigo, sus ojos me examinaros centímetro a centímetro. Sentía mis mejillas arder. Entonces, el silenció se rompió…

-La has traído. Bien hecho.

Pero el sensei no respondió nada. Entonces, él se puso de pie, y rodeó el escritorio para acercarse a mí. Sus enormes ojos no dejaban de verme.

-Ayleen- me llamó. Su voz me hizo estremecer, al escucharla tan cerca de mí. Yo solo asentí.

-Gusto en conocerte. Tú ya has de saber quiénes somos…

Y sin dejarme terminar, apunta al tercero que estaba un poco más lejos.

-El coronel Mustang. Y Ryuuzaki, para servirte.

Me dijo, al final apuntándose. Yo me quedé pensando.

-¿Yo también debo llamarte Ryuuzaki, o puedo llamarte _Elle?_

Esa pregunta, lo sorprendió. Pero después sonrió al recordar la obvia razón de esa pregunta.

-Es verdad, tú conoces mi verdadero nombre. Está bien, puedes llamarme como desees.

Y entonces le sonreí. El rascó su nuca, avergonzado. En ese momento, miré a los tres. Al sensei, a Elle y al coronel Mustang; y me preguntaba porqué tres personajes tan distintos, y de diferentes universos se encontraban en esta habitación, conmigo. Parecía parte de un sueño. Entonces, recordé que el coronel Mustang no se había presentado. Me acerqué a él, y le sonreí. Él se mantuvo serio.

-Mucho gusto Coronel, soy Ayleen.

Y él, con una mueca extraña, asentó.

-El gusto es mío, Ayleen.

Eso hizo ensanchar más mi sonrisa. De pronto, Kakashi rompe el silencio…

-Bien, ya que nos hemos presentado, quisiera proceder a explicarle a Ayleen la situación.

-Tienes razón.

Mustang se acerca un poco más.

-¿No debemos esperar a…? Ya saben, ese niño rubio estuvo insistiendo que quería estar presente para cuando se lo dijéramos.

Entonces, Kakashi sonrió.

-Está bien. Además, aún no ha llegado.

Y yo, atenta a lo que decían, me pregunte de quién se trataría.

"_Ese niño rubio. ¿Será Edward, o…?"_, pensaba. Pero, la honda voz de Elle me hizo despertar de mi ensimismamiento.

-Ayleen-san, lo que te vamos a decir, es algo real. Debes tomarlo con calma.

Al escuchar eso, un escalofrío me recorrió media espalda. Tenía el presentimiento de que sería algo malo. Tragué profundo. Entonces, los tres se miraron mutuamente, y con la mirada, se dijeron que Elle sería quien me explicara todo.

-Verás, existe una razón muy poderosa del porqué estamos en este universo. En tu mundo, nosotros no somos reales. Nosotros somos creaciones de la mente de un individuo. Pero, desde que tú nos descubriste, comenzamos a tomar lugar en este universo.

Eso me sorprendió. ¿Sería posible que por mí, una chica común y corriente, ellos cobraron vida? Nunca dejé de observar sus ojos, que llenaron de una seriedad el ambiente. Después de un suspiro, prosiguió.

-Hace diez años, tus padres y hermano desaparecieron- volvió a suspirar-…pero en realidad, a ellos se los llevaron de tu universo.

Esas palabras me cayeron como yunque sin piedad. Mi cuerpo se quedó tieso, y mis pupilas se dilataron al por mayor. Mustang se dio cuenta de mi reacción, y se puso más cerca de mí, por si no soportaba el peso de la verdad que a continuación estaban por contarme.

-Madara Uchiha…- susurró Kakashi, mirándome. Yo, atónita, me tambaleé un poco, pero Mustang logró atraparme antes de irme hasta el suelo.

-Él se los llevo de aquí.

Mis ojos se nublaron. Me dejé caer esta vez al suelo, sin poder creerlo. ¿Madara? ¿Él se los había llevado?

-¿Por qué se los llevó?- pregunté, con mi vista en el suelo y mi voz temblorosa. Entonces, los tres se miraron, preocupados.

-¡Respóndanme! ¡Tengo todo el derecho de saberlo!- grité, dejando derramar mis lágrimas al frío piso de mármol.

-…Él, descubrió los poderes que albergas en tu interior. Y al intentar hacerse de ti, secuestró a tu familia y se los llevó a su propio universo. Él se dio cuenta que no podía obtenerte directamente, y entonces ideó un plan para poder lograrlo. Pero, gracias a la aldea de Konoha, nosotros también nos enteramos de tu existencia.

-Espera un momento, ¿dijiste "poderes"?- le pregunté, levantando la cabeza y mirándole con mis ojos bañados en agua. Él siguió imperturbable.

-Sí. Por alguna razón que aún desconocemos, albergas un tipo de energía que no había existido nunca. Gracias a esa energía, tú nos volviste reales. Los sentimientos que albergas por nosotros en tu corazón, fue como si nos llamaran. Y todos los universos que tú conoces, se dieron cuenta de quién eras; y nos diste la capacidad de intercalar dimensiones, y poder interactuar con las personas de las otras dimensiones.

Elle quedó en silencio, y Mustang prosiguió.

-Pudimos ponernos en contacto, e idear una estrategia para evitar que Madara te secuestrara.

Yo seguía mirándolos sin creerlo. ¿Poderes, yo? Jamás en la vida se me cruzó por la cabeza algo como eso. Pero, aún había más por descubrir.

-Cada dimensión que se mezcló, fue representada por alguien que cada universo eligió. Por parte de nosotros, eligieron a la Hokage- comentó Kakashi, arrodillándose y ayudándome a levantarme.

-En Amestris, se decidió que lo mejor era que yo me hiciera cargo- exclamó Mustang, rígido.

-Y por parte de nuestra dimensión, me eligieron a mí para representarlos- dijo Elle, con una expresión extraña en su rostro. Ya de pie y un poco más calmada, limpié mis lágrimas.

-Entonces, solo sus mundos se mezclaron…

-No es así. Fueron alrededor de ocho universos que se mezclaron, si no es que más- me dijo Mustang. Yo me asombré por eso. ¿Entonces, todos los animes que conozco estaban cobrando vida? Era una demencia.

-Un universo llamado "Sociedad de almas" también participó, representado por un anciano de milenios de edad.

Yo sonreí.

-Hablas de _Bleach_.

-Otro de los que se unieron, era llamado algo así como "Cola de Hada" o algo por estilo. Su representante era un anciano bajito bastante sarcástico.

-_Fairy Tail_…

-Podríamos decirte de verdad todos los que participaron, pero sería menos cansado que tú misma los conocieras. Tenemos programada para esta noche, una reunión con cada uno de los representantes de cada universo, acompañado por un pequeño grupo de más miembros del mismo universo. Por nuestra parte, le prometí a _Naruto_ que vendría, junto con _Sakura_, _Lee_, y _Shikamaru_. Y claro, Lady Tsunade también nos acompañará.

Al escuchar esos nombres, sentí una emoción indescriptible por dentro. En unas horas más, estaba por conocer a quiénes eran mis héroes. A pesar de haberme enterado de la mala noticia, el conocerlos me daba un poco de tranquilidad. Elle se me acerca, y toma mi hombro…

-Todos concordamos en lo mismo: la prioridad máxima de esta misión, era protegerte a costa de todo, e impedir que Madara y sus secuaces te encuentren y te utilicen para sus planes.

Pero eso, detuvo la emoción del momento.

-¿Secuaces? Te refieres a los _Akatsuki_, ¿no?

Pero, como antes, se miran los tres.

-No solo son ellos. Lamentablemente, Madara se aprovechó de la unión de universos, y él también se traspasó de uno a otro. Se puso en contacto con personas de alto poder de cada universo, y les contó de la situación. De lo que nos pudimos enterar, es que _Aizen_ es uno de ellos. Otro también que pudimos saber, fue de un ser extraño llamado _Kishin_, de un universo un tanto extraño, representado por un gracioso sujeto que hablaba de manera aniñada. Al parecer era un Shinigami.

Esa revelación me dejó helada, al reconocer a todos los que me había nombrado. Me di cuenta de la magnitud de este problema, y de lo terrible que era a lo que se estaban enfrentando. Pero, una duda me inundó por un momento…

-Supongo que, _Sasuke_ también está de su parte.

Y Kakashi, serio, me miró.

-Sí, él esta de su parte.

Yo, no sé si asustada o sorprendida, bajé la vista. Pero, Mustang se acercó y con voz amable me habló…

-No tengas miedo de nada. Cada uno de los ejércitos de cada universo se comprometió a protegerte con su vida, y a no permitir que bajo ningún motivo Madara lograse atraparte.

Entonces, el turno de hablar de Elle se hizo presente.

-Extrañamente, tu verdadera fuerza yace aún dormida dentro de ti. Tú no tienes la capacidad para controlarla. Y nosotros nos comprometemos a entrenarte, para que puedas manejarla, y evitar que él te la quite.

Y gracias a esas palabras, me sentí aliviada. Desde que mis padres desaparecieron, nunca me había sentido tan a salvo y protegida por nadie. Pero estos tres extraños personajes, cada uno con su propia personalidad y creencias, me inspiraban esa paz y tranquilidad que tanto extrañaba. Estaba segura, que al estar a su lado, nada sucedería. Y que el mundo, de colores se pintaría de nuevo.

-.-

Dos horas después de aquélla conversación, la tarde vistió el ambiente. Watari-san me había llevado las maletas a mi nueva habitación, y me había puesto a desempacar e instalarme bien. Mi cuarto era de lo más precioso. Tenía una cama individual, y dos burós a cada lado; uno con una lámpara blanca hermosa, y el otro con un teléfono inalámbrico y una fotografía mía. Había también tres sofás de color negro de piel, parecidos al que estaba en el despacho de Elle; al centro, había una mesita de cristal. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color lila muy tenue, casi en tono gris. Había un baño enorme para mi sola, también tenía un guardarropa. Y mi parte favorita: un balcón que daba al vecindario. Abrí delicadamente las puertas, y dejé que entrara el aire frío. Me recargué en el barandal, y observé el cielo. Estaba a punto de nevar, se podía notar. Entonces, me puse a pensar en mis padres. Me preguntaba qué sintieron cuando esa malvada persona los secuestró, y se los llevó a un mundo completamente desconocido. Como los extrañaba, y ahora más que nunca. Entonces, recordé las palabras de Elle: _"Nosotros no sabemos si tus padres aún viven o no, pero te prometo que los encontraremos"_. Sí, los encontrarían. En ese momento, me propuse una cosa: yo iba a aprender a controlar ese extraño poder que poseía, e iría a rescatar a mis padres donde sea que se encontraran. Este poder, fuese lo que fuese, sería usado para salvarlos, y no para lo que Madara tuviese planeado.

"_No voy a dejar que él me atrape. Voy a luchar con todas mis fuerzas"_, me propuse, decidida. Entonces, unos golpecitos muy suaves me despertaron de mi trance.

-Señorita Ayleen- me llamó Watari-san, desde fuera del cuarto. Me metí de nuevo, y cerré las puertas del palco. Me dirigí a la puerta, y la abrí delicadamente…

-Dígame Watari-san- le dije, amable. El anciano solo me sonrió en agradecimiento.

-Vengo a informarle que la cena está a punto de servirse. Ryuuzaki pide su presencia, por favor- me dijo, asquerosamente formal. Yo, sonrojada, asentí.

-Avísele que voy enseguida.

Y él asintiendo estaba a punto de irse, pero lo detuve con mi voz.

-Y, por favor, no sea tan cortés conmigo. Eso me da pena- le dije, con mi cara encendida como un semáforo en rojo. El anciano rió ligeramente, y asintió de nuevo. Después, desapareció por las escaleras.

Abajo, en el comedor, se encontraban Elle, Kakashi y Mustang. Hablaban de trivialidades en general, como si se estuvieran conociendo uno a otro.

-Yo, soy detective. En mi mundo, tuve un caso que revolucionó toda creencia y todo valor en la sociedad. Según palabras mismas de Ayleen, mi mundo aquí es llamado _Death Note_. Me parece absurdo, ya que gracias a esa libreta, mucha gente murió; no entiendo el sentido de ponerla a ella de protagonista- se quejaba Elle, mientras echaba a su café montones y montones de azúcar. Mustang, quién tomaba un café completamente negro y sin ningún azúcar, le miraba atónito como metía y metía más dulce sin preocuparse.

"_Este sujeto es de lo más controversial…"_, pensó el coronel, sorbiendo un poco de su café. Fue el turno de Kakashi de hablar.

-Yo me dedico a instruir a jóvenes en el arte de los ninjas, además de hacer misiones que me encarga Lady Tsunade. Aquí, mi universo es llamado simplemente _Naruto_. ¿Por qué se llama así? Por el niño rubio de naranja que comentabas, Mustang. Ese chico si que te crea problemas, y encima hacerle una historia en su honor. Nuestro creador seguramente es un lunático sin nada mejor que hacer…- comentaba Kakashi, alimentándose simplemente de un tazón de ramen.

-Yo me dedico al ejército. Soy Coronel de la Eje Central de Alquimistas Estatales. En Amestris, mi país, la alquimia se utiliza como una forma de vida, y no tanto como una ciencia. Mi mundo aquí según Ayleen, es llamado _Full Metal Alchemist_, literalmente "Alquimista de Acero". Existe un alquimista llamado así, pero no le encuentro lo importante por ningún lado. Es un chaparro, temperamental y torpe mocoso que lo tachan de genio y lo reclutaron a la edad de doce. Yo me considero todavía más importante que él. ¿Acaso era demasiado pedir que se llamase "Alquimista de la Flama" a llamarse así? Todos me aman, más que a él.

Pero una risa de parte de Kakashi resonó en la sala.

-Yo creo que lo que tienes es envidia, Mustang.

Y el coronel, le dedicó una mirada acusadora.

-No me tomes el pelo Hatake, ¿Qué podría envidiarle yo a ese niño de acero, yo que lo tengo todo?

Y el buen Elle, como siempre calmado, quiso participar en la conversación.

-Todos envidian a los genios, Mustang. Te digo esto porque en mi mundo, existimos genios.

-Sí, lo que digas Ryuuzaki.

Y de nuevo, un silencio sepulcral reinó entre los tres. A simple vista, ellos no se llevaban para nada bien. Aunque los tres eran muy maduros, y excelentes en el ámbito en donde se desarrollaban, sus creencias eran muy contradictorias. Además, no estaban familiarizados con las costumbres del otro, y eso los ponía en constante conflicto. El único que se mostraba a raya de todo era el sensei, quién solo se limitaba a comer. Pero la actitud infantil tanto de Roy como de Ryuuzaki, hacía que chocaran. Por una parte le parecía divertido, ya que le recordaba a su absurda rivalidad con Guy-sensei; pero por otra, lo fastidiaba un poco. Él no estaba ahí para soportarlos. Pero, después de lo que pasaría esa noche, tendría que acostumbrarse.

En ese momento, la discusión es interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta. Watari-san de inmediato fue a atender. Abrió la puerta.

-Ah, supongo que vienen de parte del Sr. Kakashi.

-Así es- responde una chica, de cabello rosado pastel, acompañada de un sujeto con traje verde y pinta de rarito, otro chico con cola de caballo y expresión aburrida, y por último con un chico de naranja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Pasen, por favor.

-Gracias, Oji-chan- lo llamó _Naruto_. Y los cuatro entraron, dirigiéndose al comedor. Kakashi-sensei los miró y se sorprendió.

-¿Y Lady Tsunade?

-Decidió que usted la representaría por hoy.

-Ah, ya entiendo.

-¡Ah!- un grito de Naruto los asustó a todos.

-¿Qué sucede, Naruto-kun?- le preguntó Lee, curioso. Pero Naruto solo apuntaba a algo con su dedo, sudando grueso y con su cara de horror.

-¡Un zombi!- exclamó, y todos se percataron que lo que apuntaba era a Elle. Pero él se mantuvo imperturbable.

-¡Kiaa~!- se escuchó el grito de los demás. A Kakashi solo se le resbaló la gota por la cabeza.

-Chicos, no es ningún zombie; se trata de un individuo de uno de los mundos que se mezclaron- les explicó, sonriendo avergonzado. Elle seguía imperturbable.

-A-Ah, entiendo- dijo Sakura, sonriendo apenada.

-¡Mucho gusto, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki!- le decía al detective, quién solo lo miraba curioso. Le parecía una persona bastante interesante.

-El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Ryuuzaki.

-¡Jaja, eres de lo más extraño amigo!

-¡Naruto, no seas grosero! Discúlpelo Ryuuzaki-san, es un torpe- se disculpaba Sakura. Elle seguía con cara sin expresión.

-Tu nombre es un condimento del Ramen. ¿Cómo puedes decirme extraño, cuando tu nombre es un condimento? Por lo menos, mi nombre es de persona.

Y eso hizo enfadar al chico rubio, quién empezó a ponérsele al tú por tú con Elle, quién solo se limitaba a llevarse el dedo a la boca.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí, zombi?

-No tienes ningún fundamento para llamarme así. Literalmente, un zombi es un individuo sin vida que camina, y yo estoy vivo.

-Pero, en tu mundo te asesinaron, así que "literalmente" como tú dices, sí eres un zombi- exclamó Mustang, dejando su taza sobre la mesa. Elle le miró con los ojos abiertos, fijamente.

-Básicamente, así fue. Pero ahora estamos en un universo alterno, donde todo lo cierto se vuelve falso. Aquí estoy vivo, ya que no se altera mi mundo original.

Y al escuchar eso, Naruto se enredó más de lo que se encontraba.

-Hablas muy extraño. No entiendo ni la mitad de lo que dices.

-Eso es porque mi cerebro es un 90% más inteligente que el tuyo.

-¡Oye, si entendí eso!

Y de nuevo, una discusión se creó entre el ninja de naranja, el coronel y el detective. Kakashi sólo suspiró.

Entonces, un chistido se oyó, e hizo callar a todo el mundo. Todos voltearon hacía donde se había escuchado aquél sonido…

-Por un momento pensé que me había equivocado de dirección- exclamó un muchacho pequeño, de cabello dorado al igual que sus ojos, que vestía de negro con una gabardina roja. A su lado, se encontraba una enorme armadura, que a simple vista parecía estática.

-¡Hasta que llegas, Acero!- se quejó el coronel, mirándole. El rubio solo le volteó el rostro.

-Vine sólo porqué se lo grave que es esto.

Entonces, el otro rubio ojiazul se acercó al otro rubio. Éste, al sentir su cercanía, también lo mira. Por segundos eternos, solo se miraban uno al otro, sin decirse nada. Y los demás, solo los observaban expectantes. Hasta que de pronto, la voz del ninja se oyó…

-Enano…- exclamó, apuntando a _Edward_. Pero éste, solo se encolerizó.

-¡A quién llamas enano microscópico al punto de que lo tienen que ver con una lupa!- lo encaró, bastante enojado.

-¡Yo nunca dije eso!

-¡Pero lo pensaste!

En ese momento, los dos se ponen en guardia. Naruto con su sello del Kage Bunshin, y Edward con sus palmas casi juntas. Se miraban de una manera desafiante. Pero, unos pasos se oyeron por la escalera. Y eso les hizo desviar su vista hacía allí. De pronto, sus pupilas se dilatan. De entre la oscuridad, una figura femenina se deja ver. Su cabello suelto, lacio como una cascada. Traía puesto un pantalón negro con botas largas del mismo color, y un blusón de manga larga en color blanco. Al no oír ninguna voz, voltea al frente, y se encuentra con rostros nuevos. Y nadie le despegaba la mirada de encima.

-Ayleen-san- exclama Elle, serio. Entonces, los nuevos la reconocen.

-¿Tú eres Ayleen?- pregunta Shikamaru, visiblemente sorprendido.

-S-Sí- exclamé un poco apenada. Terminé de bajar el último escalón. Todos, especialmente Edward y Naruto, se hallaban con la boca hasta el suelo. Entonces, me presento.

-H-Hola a todos, me llamo A-Ayleen.

-E-Eres hermosa.

Y todos le prestan atención al chico que había dicho eso. Se trataba de un deslumbrado Naruto, quién embobado me miraba. Yo solo bajé la vista, totalmente avergonzada.

-Es un enorme honor conocerte, mi nombre es _Rock Lee_- se presentó el extraño sujeto de traje verde, que me miró con ese brillito exagerado en su mirada. Yo solo sonreí.

En ese momento, un hombre mayor con bastón, de larga barba blanca apareció, junto a un chico de cabello anaranjado y una muchacha de baja estatura. Su presencia sola me hizo estremecer, más al reconocerlos a los tres.

-Buenas noches. Espero no llegar tarde a la reunión…- exclamó el anciano, siempre con actitud serena.

-Llega a tiempo, Yamamoto-taichou- exclamó Kakashi-sensei, bastante formal. Entonces, el anciano se percata de mi presencia, haciéndome sobresaltar. Se acerca a mí, y me observa detenidamente. Yo, con un sentimiento de respeto, bajé la mirada. Su ronca voz se oyó en la pequeña sala.

-Es un grato honor conocer a la chica que se haya en boca de todos. Aquélla, que tuvo el poder de mezclar universos paralelos.

Y al subir de nuevo mis ojos, me recibió una sonrisa de parte del hombre. Sus dos escoltas, se pusieron a sus costados, presentándose de igual manera.

-_Ichigo Kurosaki_, para servirte.

-_Rukia Kuchiki_.

-Sí, ya los conozco.

Y ellos sonrieron. De pronto, empezaron a arribar varios representantes más, pero por la prisa que Elle tenía de empezar la reunión, no tuve el tiempo de presentarme.

Watari nos dirigió a una sala más grande, para que pudiésemos caber todos. Ya instalados todos, Elle habló.

-Hemos de proceder. Primero, deben mencionar su nombre, y el universo al que representan. Comenzamos por este lado- indicó, mirando a su derecha. El primero que se hallaba era Kakashi-sensei.

-Hatake Kakashi, Naruto.

Después, tocó el turno de Yamamoto-taichou.

-Yamamoto, Bleach.

Entonces, siguió un pequeño anciano, a quién acompañaba una chica de cabello rojo largo con armadura y un muchacho de cabello azul, quiénes respondían a los nombres de _Erza Scarlet _y _Gray Fullboster_.

-Makarov, _Fairy Tail_.

Prosiguió un chico de lentes bastante serio, con varios lunares en la cara. A su lado, se hallaba otro chico igualito a él, de cabello alborotado y otro tipo alto con cabello entre rubio y castaño, con piercings.

-Yukio Okumura, _Ao no Exorcist_.

Le siguió Mustang, escoltado por Edward y Alphonse.

-Roy Mustang, Full Metal Alchemist.

A su lado, se hallaba un extraño espécimen, de aspecto gracioso y aniñado; escoltado por un chico de traje negro con dos pistolas, un ninja narcisista con un una katana, y una niña de coletas con una enorme guadaña.

-Shinigami-sama, _Soul Eater_.

Más adelante, una simpática niña de cabello castaño y de ojos verdes. La acompañaban un león gigante, y un muchacho de largo cabello plateado con alas.

-Sakura Kinomoto, _Sakura Card Captor_.

Después, se veía a un muchacho serio de anteojos, a su lado se encontraba otro chico con un gorro negro y otro chico que traía una sonrisita. Todos estaban vestidos con un uniforme que decía "Seigaku" en la espalda.

-Tezuka Kunimitsu, _Prince of Tennis_.

Enseguida, se encontraba un niño con un parche en el ojo, vestido de una manera antigua, y a su lado estaba un hombre alto y esbelto, completamente en silencio.

-Ciel Phantomhive, _Kuroshitsuji_.

Y el último, nuestro detective ojeroso, y a su lado su fiel sirviente.

-Ryuuzaki, _Death Note_. Y a continuación, todos ustedes conocerán a Ayleen, nuestra protegida; pasa por favor.

Y enseguida, me acerqué a la mesa redonda, juntando tímidamente mis manos. Cuando sentí la luz sobre mí, levanté la vista, encontrándome con todas las miradas que se hallaban observándome.

Hubo todo tipo de reacciones: desde una ligera sorpresa de unos, una total indiferencia de otros. Yo, simplemente traté de contener el aliento, y no mirar directamente a nadie. Entonces, Kakashi-sensei prosiguió.

-Gracias a Ryuuzaki, pudimos conseguir asilo y adaptarnos a este mundo. La última vez que nos juntamos, se acordó que tanto Ryuuzaki, como yo y el Coronel Mustang, seríamos los tutores legales de Ayleen, de acuerdo a las normas de su sociedad. Si alguno tiene una objeción, que lo haga saber entonces.

Y una mano solitaria se levantó.

-Adelante, Makarov-san.

El anciano, tosiendo ligeramente les dedicó una dura mirada.

-¿Eso significa que ustedes cubrirán sus gastos básicos? ¿Y el entrenamiento donde y cuando se llevará a cabo?

-Entiendo. Sí, nosotros nos haremos cargo. Gracias a los donativos de parte del Conde Phantomhive y de Ryuuzaki, pudimos obtener identificaciones y papeleo legal, para así convertirnos en los tutores de Ayleen.

Otra mano se levantó de improviso.

-Entonces, no sé si estén de acuerdo en que el entrenamiento se lleve a cabo en este universo. Esa es mi proposición- exclamó, Yukio Okumura, volteando a ver a todos los presentes. Entre ellos cuchichearon ligeramente, tratando de ponerse de acuerdo.

-Bueno, quién este a favor de esa estrategia, levante la mano por favor.

Y luego de unos segundos más de cuchicheo, la primera en levantar la mano fue Sakura.

-Yo me comprometo a aplicar todos mis conocimientos y habilidades para que Ayleen-chan aprenda rápida y eficazmente- dijo, con una dulzura que me hizo sonreírle en agradecimiento.

-Yo también.

-Y yo.

Dijeron Yamamoto-taichou y Shinigami-sama, de acuerdo. Y así, lentamente, todos levantaron su mano en señal de aprobación.

-Entonces, está decidido. Se empezará el entrenamiento a partir del primer día de la próxima semana. Cada uno de los representantes de cada universo, puede mandar a máximo tres personas a qué se queden y vigilen a Ayleen, eso dependiendo del horario que les ha tocado a cada quién. Por lo pronto, la chica continuará con su vida normal, y se le inscribirá a un colegio. ¿De acuerdo todo el mundo?- exclamó Mustang, poniendo sonoramente sus palmas sobre la gran mesa, viendo fijamente a todos.

-¡SÍ!-exclamaron todos a unísono.

-Bien, damos por terminada la reunión.

Y todos se pusieron de pie. Antes de que se alejaran, corrí al lado de Elle.

-Elle, ¿puedo acercarme a ellos? Quisiera agradecerles por todo.

Y el detective, me sonrió ligeramente.

-Puedes hacerlo.

Y entonces, fui con cada uno. De verdad, me sentía bastante emocionada y agradecida. Este instante, marcaba el inicio de una nueva historia en mi vida, que seguramente la marcaría hasta el final.

**Y aquí termina el prólogo. Muchas gracias si llegaste hasta aquí, de verdad te lo agradezco. Y si deseas dejarme algún comentario, puedes hacerlo pinchando "Review this story" que dice acá abajo. ¡Gracias por leer! Y nos vemos.**

_**AbbyKoikeD'Franco**_


End file.
